


Molten Metal

by PeeJayXela



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Kudos: 1





	Molten Metal

I stared up at the towering woman, dripping her chrome mass over the rock below. 

It had been such a journey to get here, the heat pressing against all corners of me, despite the heat-deflecting armour and the heat potions I've been drinking non stop… 

The core of a volcano, I’ve travelled so long to get here, just to see- just to get some fucking gold. 

But I’m here now, Staring up at this giant, molten woman, her features dripping, her body dripping white hot metal down onto my only path. 

If any of that got onto me, I was as good as dead. 

She grinned, flinging a hand to the entrance of this volcanic cave… 

Her molten metal flung to the entrance, dripping down and solidifying, sealing my exit to get away. Shit. 

Shit.

The only way out of this shit was forward, which meant- going under her- around her? 

Honestly, I don’t know if I had the ability to get past her, but fuck- it was that or nothing, so here I fucking go. 

I tossed my bag away, no longer caring about the potions and shields and shit- I just needed to get out of here, and the extra weight was really not needed right now… 

I ran- I needed to get under her legs- non-sexually- just to get past her… 

So I ran, sword in hand, sliding under the queens legs- only to have her turn, stamping in the way of my exit once again, and surrounding me in a pool of metal. 

I had to jump, flinging myself across the pool and barely catching my leg in the hot metal- 

Apart from… it wasn’t hot. 

I gasped, turning and looking at the… seemingly boiling metal- but… When I put my hand to it- it didn’t radiate heat… 

In a risky move- I plunged my hand in- and It was just.... Warm… 

Like a bowl of soup, it was just warm, enveloping my hand- but much, much thicker, like… slime? No…

No, it was exactly what you would expect melted metal to feel like- nearly solid, thick, like you could punch into it and it would ripple, not splash… 

I stood, filled with renewed energy, that I could actually take this slime queen, gripping my sword twice as hard. 

Charging, I rammed my sword right into her leg, gritting my teeth at the effort it took to drive the blade into that thick soup or metal, but- 

But her metal swallowed up my sword- and It would have sucked me in, too, if I hadn’t let go of the handle… watching it sink into her… flesh…? 

I growled- I made that sword with my own hands- I found the wood for the handle myself-

Rage surged through me, and I started digging through her metal, trying in vain to get my sword back from her grips- 

All I found was the handle, spat back out, without the blade I worked so hard to sharpen and buff… 

I tossed it into the lava, watching it burst into flames, but I no longer cared, hell bent on defeating this… this slime… but not even slime… Just metal soup… 

So, stupidly, I jumped, head first into the sludge, letting it completely envelop my body, blindness, breathlessness taking over my senses. 

Being unable to see- unable to breathe, so I just… swam up, pushing, scooping through the thick sludge until- 

I don’t know, I think I was out of the leg, into her chest- her stomach, I could swim more freely- but that wasn’t where I wanted to be… 

The head, I needed to reach her mind, grabbing at the sludge as my chest began to tighten- redness was starting to seep into my eyelids- I had no sense of direction, no sense of up and down, left or right- 

I could be in space for all I knew, my head starting to hurt, to pulse, feeling like it was going to explode- 

… 

I breached, light filling my eyes, and taking lungfulls of well needed oxygen, coughing and hacking up my lungs, kicking to keep myself afloat- 

I looked around- realising I was inside her grinning mouth, looking up, looking down, looking out of her mouth- 

Where… where were her organs-? 

Before I knew what was happening, I saw her hand heading to her own mount, shoving inside and grabbing me, pulling me out to squeeze, to hold me at arms length and leer at me. 

“You can’t kill me, little paladin~” She smiled, her voice… robotic, metallic, but feminine, and… 

She sounded like a mechanical beast, smooth, and sonorous- 

But that shouldn’t be my focus as she began to squeeze me, her metal slime seeping into my clothes- she had already absorbed all my metal armour. 

“I think… I’ll take the iron in your blood, next…” She leered at me, her tendrils slipping up to my face, leaking into my mouth… 

My blood, funnily enough, ran cold, starting to squirm, trying to escape- trying not to scream… 

I- 

I needed to find a way to get out- in any way possible- 

“STOP-!” I yelled out- and she tilted her head, her tendrils pulling away from my face… 

Oh- Oh good, she was listening… Okay, I needed to say something… 

“I… I can get you more metal-” I said to her, deciding that that was what she wanted- it may be my only out… 

She tilted her head, again, the other way, her grin spreading wider… 

“Oh?” She asked, running a thumb over my hair. 

I nodded rapidly, trying to tug my arms free. 

“Yes- I can get you more metal- or more people, for more metal.” I told her, giving her my best attempt at a smile in this worrying situation… 

Giving a laugh, she leaned forward to kiss my head with metal lips, warm and smooth… 

“How do I know that you won’t just run away, little paladin~?” She asked me, swaying me from side to side, woozy from being so high in the air… 

I tried to formulate an answer, my brain rattled from being swung around… 

“I- I’ll-” 

Fuck, I was gonna throw up-

And I did, puking over her arm- and she screamed, dropping me down onto the rock below, nearly breaking a bone- 

But fuck, I was out of there- Whatever my vomit did, it hurt her, and I needed to be gone- 

Scrambling, I grabbed my long forgotten bag, sprinting to the exit of the cave on the other side, burning up without my heat-reflecting armour-

But it really was a matter of life and death as I leaped over a lava pool, hearing her sloshing footsteps behind me- 

The exit, I needed- I could see the light, feel the coolness of the outside world and- 

A glob of molten metal soared over my head, hitting the exit on the other side, dripping down- closing up my only way out- 

I screamed in fear as I saw the natural light close up- and then in anguish as she laughed at me, laughed at my pain… 

Falling to my knees, I sobbed, banging my fists against the floor… 

… 

Her lukewarm metal enveloped me from behind,

Metal tendrils sliding once more under my clothes…


End file.
